


Accidents

by caesurax



Category: Glee
Genre: Being Walked In On, Dalton - Freeform, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesurax/pseuds/caesurax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has some alone time. Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> First AO3 post :) Hopefully it's to your liking!

"Alright, Blaine! Have a nice weekend. I’ll see you Monday!" Kurt said, pecking Blaine’s cheek. The other boy smiled at his boyfriend, who was trying to carry three overstuffed bags out of their small dorm room.

"Are you sure you don’t need any help?" Blaine asked with a chuckle. Kurt just huffed in response, before he set the bags down outside the door, waved to Blaine and slammed the door shut.

Blaine ran over to the window, and stared at the dorm hall entrance, waiting for Kurt to come out. Now, he wasn’t overly protective of Kurt, he just wanted to make sure that he made it to his car safely. Blaine did this every time Kurt left for the weekend. Although, this time, he had a bit of a different motive.

The moment Blaine saw Kurt’s skinny jean clad legs slip into the car (those jeans definitely did things for Kurt’s…. assets), he shut the blinds, and scrambled to lock the door.

Blaine and Kurt had done more than just kissing. They’d progressed to making out, which wasn’t as much as Blaine had hoped for, but he wasn’t pushing it with Kurt’s history. The fact that Kurt was going away this weekend for the first time since they had gotten together allowed him the perfect amount of time to release some of his pent up sexual frustration.

He took two calming breaths before, he stripped himself and laid down on his bed. Blaine reached over into his bedside drawer and took out a small bottle of lube and his favorite toy. His vibrator. While he doesn’t necessarily masturbate a lot, the vibrator helps out… a lot, when he’s in one of these moods.

Taking the small bottle of lube, which he noted was almost empty, he squirted some on to his fingers shivering either from the cold or the anticipation. While rubbing them together slightly in an effort to warm the lube, he hiked his leg up as far as he could, which stretching the other out as far as possible. He felt so open…. so vulnerable. It turned him on.

One hand grazed a rapidly hardening nipped, while the other lubed hand slid down to tease his opening. He gasped as his finger lightly traced the outline of his puckered hole. Slowly, he slipped his middle finger in, pushing past the tight ring of muscle into the hot heat of his ass. Blaine reached down and pulled lightly at his cock, as he worked the finger inside of himself. A few seconds later, he added a second finger, itching for the burn. 

He gasped as his two fingers worked their way inside of him, scissoring his tight hole open. He tugged his dick more, rubbing his thumb over the head. His mouth was watering slightly at the thought of having his vibrator buried deep inside of him. The only thing that would feel better would be Kurt sliding his cock in. The thought of Kurt fucking into him made him whine and begin to push a third finger in.

He grunted through the slight burn he felt at three fingers stretching him out. Soon enough, he was moaning out nonsensical words as he grinded down onto his hand trying to create some form of friction. When Blaine couldn’t take any more, he slid his fingers out, whimpering slightly, before he turned over onto his elbows and knees. 

He blindly reached over to grab his phallic shaped vibrator, before slathering it in whatever lube was leftover in the bottle.

Blaine slowly twisted it into his hole, gasping and moaning. He pushed his face down into the pillow as his vibrator bottomed out. He thrusted it in and out shallowly before twisting the end to start the vibrations. Blaine let out a low guttural moan at the feel of the vibrator thrusting into his ass and the vibrations that coursed through his body.

But, Blaine couldn’t hear the sound of the door creaking open over the vibrations. Kurt stood in the doorway, shocked at seeing his boyfriend bent over, ass jutting out, fucking himself with a toy. He was nowhere near ready to go all the way with Blaine, but he felt like he could help out a little.

Blaine didn’t hear him coming until he felt an extra hand fisting his dangling cock. His eyes widened, as he turned his head and looked up at Kurt. 

"Oh my— god, Kurt, I’m so sorry." Blaine stuttered out, a blush filling his cheeks.

"I just came by because I left my bag of hair and face products, but I came and saw this instead," Kurt choked out, slightly embarrassed by what he was saying. "Turn over, I want to help you out."

Blaine felt his mouth drop open, before nodding hastily and complying. He turned over, vibrator still at half speed, and spread his legs. 

Kurt’s mouth went dry, before he positioned himself between his boyfriend’s legs and kissed him passionately. The slide of their tongues against each other, and Blaine’s erection poking his stomach snapped him back to attention. Kurt removed his hand from the other boy’s cock and started to fuck Blaine with the vibrator.

The smaller boy moaned out loud, and ground his hips down against the toy. Kurt smiled lightly, before turning up the power.

"Oh, fuck. K-K-Kurt, please, more," Blaine managed to whine out, as he reached over to pump his dick in time to the thrusts. His hand became more erratic the faster Kurt slid the vibrator into Blaine. 

"Shit, right there, baby, oh god, I’m-I-I’m gonna come," Blaine whimpered, tugging and pulling his dick as hard as he could to try and chase the pleasure. 

Kurt looked down, and captured the younger boy’s lips again, keeping one hand pumping the toy in and out of Blaine. While he explored Blaine’s mouth, his free hand reached over and rolled one of his nipples between his fingers. Blaine suddenly tensed up beneath him and let out a low groan as his cock spurted what felt like gallons of his seed.

"Fuck," he whispered, with his head thrown back and his eyes half lidded.

Kurt stood up to go to the bathroom. He grabbed a hand towel and wet it slightly to help with clean up. When he returned, Blaine was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his face in his hands.

"Here," Kurt said, handing the towel over. "I think you need to clean up a little."

"Thanks…" Blaine muttered, taking the towel and wiping himself off. "Kurt, please, can we talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"What we just did. I know you aren’t comfortable with… sexual things, and I’m totally grateful that you… helped out? But, I feel like I pressured you indirectly," Blaine blurted, scrambling for words.

"It’s okay. I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to," Kurt said, with a light smile.

"Oh, so you…"

"Yes, Blaine."

"So…. can we again?" Blaine asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Blaine!"

"What?"

**Author's Note:**

> Argh, smut is always so hard for me to write, so this fic was me trying to write it... I hope it's ok?


End file.
